Never Forgiven
by phantombabe
Summary: When Mac goes missing, Pete must find him before it's too late.
1. The Only Thing Worse Than Death

Never Forgiven

Author: phantombabe )

Rating: PG (for violence and language)

Comments: Just out of curiosity, how many people have actually tried to create some of the gadgets (or bombs) that MacGyver has created on the show? I'm not saying that I have! I would never- well there was that one time- I mean I would never do anything like that.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the actors from MacGyver or their characters. (sob) But I'll live I hope. Unless I go nuts and decide to shoot everyone who reads this fanfic. NO DON"T RUN AWAY! I was kidding…maybe. That all depends on how many people who review… (evil laugh disappearing off in the distance)

The Only Thing Worse Than Death

Pete had been rushing around the office for hours. Mac had gone missing about three days ago and it seemed as though he had just dropped off the face of the Earth. The only thing they were able to find was his leather jacket, in an old abandoned warehouse, torn and covered in blood.  
He had sent Mac in there on a standard burglary when everything went wrong.

(Flashback)

Pete was waiting behind the squad car when he sent Mac in to retrieve the suspect. He sent Mac because he was his best. He was also very resourceful. He could always count on Mac to be there when he needed him.  
But this time something was different. He had had a knot in his stomach all day. And it was screaming "Get Mac outta there! And get him out now!" But he figured he was just being over protective since the last mission he had sent Mac out on. Mac had gotten covered by an avalanche and he had to go rescue him. They had just barely reached him in time. He was freezing cold to the touch and probably wouldn't have made it another hour.  
That image still haunted him at night. Even though he was 20 miles Mac's senior, he still looked up to the man. He might be willing to go as far as he admired him. In all of Mac's career, he had never carried a gun. Minus that time he had amnesia and someone had tried to get him to turn on them. Believe me, you do not want to be on the other side of MacGyver. He could outsmart Einstein before he could even blink.  
He picked up the radio but before he could say anything, or even push the button, he heard the gunshots go off. Then something, that sounded to be rather large, came crashing down inside the warehouse.  
"Move in!" Pete yelled. He could feel all the color draining out of his face.  
He followed the uniforms into the building. He was expecting to see Mac lying on the ground, dead. But all they could find was his bloody, ripped leather jacket lying in the middle of a pile of rubble. It appeared that the upper floor, in the back of the building had just collapsed, and landed right on top of MacGyver. And now he was missing. He could hear Mac's voice in the back of his head saying "The only thing worse than death is not knowing."

Sorry it was soooo short. I promise I'll do better next chapter. Maybe. Xoxo to all my fans. 


	2. The Worst Is Over

**All Too Familiar**

**Chapter Two: The Worst Is Over**

**Author:** phantombabe

**Disclaimer:** Same as in the other chapter. : )

**Rating PG-13:** (For some language)

**Comments:** Would someone please tell me what is up with the ratings! What was wrong with G, PG, PG-13, R and all that good stuff. Can we please go back to it, because IT"S CONFUSING! Anyway… I am soooooo sorry for taking soooooo long to update this story! Can you please forgive my sorry, lazy but? (Gets down on hands and knees and kisses your feet.) Please don't take it out on my story. Keep the reviews commin' they mean more to me than you could ever know. XOXO to all my fans… even I don't have very many.

**Chapter Two: The Worst Is Over**

Mac couldn't remember the last time he had hurt so much. Every bone in his body hurt. And he was pretty sure he had a few broken and at least a sprained ankle, and not-to-mention his left shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Mac put his right hand up to the injured shoulder to see if it was bleeding . When he pulled his hand away, even with the poor lighting, he could see that it was covered in blood.

_Wonderful!_ He thought to himself. _How are you going to get yourself out of this one MacGyver?_

He looked around, trying to find something that might tell him where exactly the hell he was, but all he could see were a bunch of old crates and a steel cat-walk high above him.

He thought about calling out and seeing if anyone was around that could help him, but immediately thought better of it. After-all, he might attract the wrong kind of attention. For instance the ass-wipe that put him down here to begin with.

Suddenly he heard someone shuffling around behind the crates that were next to him.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Came a woman's voice from behind them.

"That depends on who's asking." Mac said, deciding to himself that the woman was not a threat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The names MacGyver. And you?"

"Cassandra. Where are you?"

"I'm behind the crates."

As Mac was laying there, he saw a young woman poke her head around the rather large crates. She was short, compared to him. She had dirty-blonde, almost brown hair, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. All-in-all, she was very attractive. As she got closer, he couldn't help but notice her almost perfect figure. The only thing that looked out of place was the "big shiner" she had for a left eye.

"Who gave you that?" Mac asked from his position on the floor on top of some, what appeared to be, old tarps.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, immediately covering it with her hand, as if, just by her putting her hand there, it would magically disappear. "The same man who did that to you." She replied pointing to his injured shoulder with her other hand. "We were brought here by a man named Joshua Cortez. He's my old phsyco boyfriend. After about eight months, after we started dating, I noticed something was wrong. Suddenly he had a whole lot more spending money, and when he would come home at night, he would smell like alcohol, cigarette smoke, and, above all, another woman's perfume.

"I'm sorry."

Cassandra was stunned. What could MacGyver possibly have to do with her boyfriend cheating on her? "For what?" She asked simply.

"For the entire male species. We can be such assholes when we really wanna be." He said smiling, hoping that the joke would possibly cheer her up. Even though he did want to find out more about this Joshua guy.

Apparently Mac's attempt at making her laugh was not in vain. She busted out laughing. Maybe "bust" wasn't the right word. It was a polite explosion.

"Thanks MacGyver. I haven't laughed like that in a very long time." She said, still smiling. It felt so good to finally laugh for the first time in almost a year.

"No problem Cassandra." Mac replied smiling back at her.

"Please. All my friends call me Kassie." She said blushing slightly.

"Well, Kassie, I hate to ask, but would mind helping my with my shoulder."

"Of course. What can I do?" She asked kneeling down next to him.

"Well, for starters, we need to get this bullet out of my shoulder." He said looking down at the wound.

"I don't know how to do that!" She exclaimed, looking very scared.

"Don't worry. I'm going to walk you through it step-by-step." He said, putting his good hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ok. But what if you pass out or something."

"I'll do my very best not to. But if I do, just hit me or something."

"Ok." She said simply.

"What? No argument? You seem awfully eager to hit me." He said with a playful smile on his face.

"What? No! I didn't-"

"Relax Kassie. I'm just giving you a hard time. You'll do fine."

That seemed to help. He could see her whole body relax. She was definitely tense.

"Ok. First things first. Check my back and see if there's an exit wound. I don't think there is, but we might as well check to be sure.

Kassie slid her hand underneath his back and felt to see if there was any blood. Unfortunately, she didn't find any.

"Sorry MacGyver, there is none." She said, pulling her hand back out.

"Oh well. So much for wishful thinking." He said with a sigh.

"Next thing; there's a red pocket knife in my left pants pocket."

Kassie reached onto his pocket and pulled out the knife.

"Ok. Now you need to make a small incision above the wound." MacGyver was sure to emphasize the work "small", just to be on the safe side.

Kassie gently ripped what was left of MacGyver's shirt, just above the wound. And then ripped some of her own shirt to clean it up as best as she could. Then came the tricky part. She lowered the knife to the skin above the wound and, as gently as possible, made an incision about two inches long.

Mac gritted his teeth, but didn't say a word.

Then after about ten minutes (or what seemed like ten hours to MacGyver) Kassie pulled the bullet out and held it up for MacGyver to see.

'I got it!" She exclaimed triumphantly, but when she looked down she noticed that MacGyver's eyes were closed. She immediately checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. It was faint, but it was there. Luckily, for MacGyver, the worst was over. Or so it would seem…

I hoped you liked it. And once again, I am sooooooo sorry for taking sooooooo long to update this. I promise it won't happen again…. Unless I don't gat many reviews.


End file.
